Operation: Picture
by storyteller362
Summary: Picture Is Crucial To Ultra Rainbow Monkey Enthusiast. Kuki just wants to take the best school picture ever. The delightful children want to take the best school picture even if it means making the other kids look bad. Who wins this fight? No pairings, just some drama in KND land with 3/86 friendship. One shot! Please read and review.


**Authors Note: A side adventure story that's episode like! My last anniversary story is going up sometime this month and then I'll be working on some other stories in different areas before the year ends. Go back to my new years resolution of finishing stories that I have already started, that kind of thing. Side note, I cannot write an action scene to save my life. The kindergarteners have officially become a parody of the Kindergarteners from Recess. If you haven't seen that show go forth and watch a few episodes. It's great.**

**Huge special thanks to** Marty522 **for editing the crap out of most of this and looking at all my other in progress stories! Hope you enjoy this episode like story and please check out his stuff!**

* * *

School picture day was just around the corner as Kuki Sanban looked critically over her closet. Her brown eyes settled on the green dress hanging in front of her, the one that her mother had picked out that she wasn't sure about wearing. In a way, it was kind of cute, but not picture worthy.

It was her last picture day at Gallagher Elementary. Next year, she would be a sixth grader at Hendrie Middle School. So, this was her last chance at making a good impression at her elementary school. Rifling through her closet, she finally found something even better: a cute ruffled top and pleated black skirt. Perfect.

Humming and skipping down the steps, she went to make a bowl of cereal. Her father was yelling for Mushi to get downstairs. Genki already gone for the day. She scarfed down her breakfast, then left to walk to school. Hoagie and Nigel waiting for her at the end of the front path.

"Hi guys, you look so good!" she said happily. Nigel's mom had picked out a red polo shirt and gray jeans. His mom had made him put on his normal glasses instead of his sunglasses. Hoagie had to ditch his hat, and had his auburn hair freshly combed. His goggles would get pulled off once he got up to take his picture.

"Thanks, Numbuh 3," said Hoagie grumbling. "I miss my hat."

"But you look so cute without it."

He perked up some and snickered, wondering what Number 4 would have to say about that. Together, the three of them headed toward the school, taking their time. Photos would be taken according to their grade and could take up to an hour to get everyone. Since they were in fifth grade, they would go last. The kindergarteners had to go first.

"Hey, what are the kindergarteners doing?" Asked Nigel, pointing to the rowdy crowd ahead of them. The kids were busy pulling the morning monitors left and right, annoying them with no problems. Curious, Kuki, Nigel, and Hoagie listened as they got closer.

"Hey, put your clothes back on," called the kindergarten teacher. Some of the girls listened, but the boys… not so much.

"What is this?" asked Hoagie when they got closer.

"Today is special tribal day where we take off clothes for pictures," replied one kid. "Our teacher has been mean, and this is our way to rebel."

"What did your teacher do?" Asked Hoagie.

"She took away our recess last Friday," said a girl.

Shaking their heads, the three fifth graders hurried into the building. Those crazy kindergarteners, thought Kuki as she found her homeroom. It was going to be a long day until it was their turn, what with being the last class and all.

She hummed to herself as classes went on and she kept watching the clock. She looked back and saw Numbuh 86 in a dress herself. She looked cute as Kuki made a mental note to go over and tell her what she thought when she had the time.

Math, science, history and such went by just as fast. Seeing as none of her teammates were in her lunch period, she found Fanny and sat down with her. Kuki eyed the Delightful Children as they talked to the lunch ladies about something. Maybe it was nothing, she thought, and she tried to shake it off. Still, her instinct told her to watch them.

"Hi Fanny, I like your dress," said Kuki as she sat down next to her. It was cute, in a pretty dark green color. There were light green embroidered butterflies at the top hem to see in the picture.

The redhead looked a bit shocked as she looked around. "Do you really want to sit next to me?" she asked, touched by the gesture.

"Sure, we're friends aren't we?" Kuki asked, semi aware of how much Fanny was hated. Then again, she said that they would be friends after what she called "the code module incident." Then, as if reminding her, Kuki pulled Fanny into a small hug.

Fanny looked a little annoyed, but there was that smile on her face. A blush rose to her cheeks as nobody seemed to notice that the two were now getting along. Kuki caught sight of the green lunch box that was in front of her Irish friend. What made her eyes light up was the plethora of Rainbow Monkey stickers adorning the lunch box. About to say something, Fanny nudged her not to say anything.

"Why don't you tell anybody that you like that?" asked Kuki, gesturing to the stickers. "I mean, I think you have more than me."

Fanny cleared her throat before shaking her head. "I don't want the other kids to tease me about it. I have a reputation as Global Tactical Officer now," she said a bit boastfully, but also with a hint of pride in her voice. Then, in a lowered voice, she added, "Between you and me, I think others will know once I get decommissioned. By then, it might not be that big of a deal."

Slowly, Kuki nodded her head as she kind of got it. That was the difference between the two of them, showing how much they loved one product. That was the one thing they had in common, though: they put on a face that they didn't want anyone to see through. Fanny hid her soft, girly side that was bound to come out post-decommissioning. Kuki hid her emotions half the time, and how much she was really paying attention. Which also would show post-decommissioning.

Kuki reached for one of her french fries and started to munch on her food. It was sloppy joe day and now with Grandma Stuffem gone there was some semi good food.

"So… *hick*" started Kuki as she tried to think of what she was going to say. Then it started again as she started to hiccup uncontrollably. *hickhickhick*

"Here," said Fanny giving her some water to drink. "Don't bother eating that." Fanny took her wrist and pushed the tray away. "Since we're sitting together, I figured that I'd share my lunch. Me mum packs a lot for me."

With that, Fanny pulled out a thermos filled with apple juice, a medium sized bag of chips, a big juicy looking apple, a wrap with turkey and some decent looking veggies inside it, pretzel sticks, rainbow monkey gummies, and a chocolate bar.

"Wow, Fanny, why does you mom give you all of this?" she asked, reaching for the gummies.*hick*

"Well, she thinks I share it with friends," said the redhead with a small cough. "I usually eat what I can and save everything else for later."

Oh, thought Kuki, as she pushed aside her lunch from the cafeteria ladies. It looked like it was moving anyway. The two girls ate lunch together, with a few curious onlookers watching them. Apparently, Fanny wasn't popular in the Kids Next Door or at school. Her hiccuping was slowing down but still driving her crazy.

From the corner of her eye, Kuki saw the Delightful Children taking away kids' boxed lunches. Thankfully, by then Fanny's lunch was just about gone. Fanny stuffed her lunch box out of view as they shared the chocolate bar.

"Something is up with them," said Fanny, looking suspiciously at them. They watched them move up and down the aisles. It was kind of creepy watching them, and she shuddered as she remembered what Father had done to them.

"I saw them talking to the cafeteria ladies," said Kuki, a bit absentmindedly. "Do you think it has something to do with school picture day? Hey my hiccups are gone, thanks Fanny."

She looked pleased before both girls' eyes traveled to Kuki's uneaten lunch. Fanny let out a small shriek as she could swear it moved right before them. Curious, she looked around to see that everyone had something from the cafeteria. If it wasn't the main meal, it was something from the snack line.

"I think a mystery is afoot," said Kuki cheerfully. "Although normally, Numbuh 2 would be solving it. I only solved one once, and that was a fluke."

"I'm sure we can solve it," said Fanny. "Our class takes pictures in about an hour, except… that would mean missing class."

"I mean, I don't think our teachers would notice," said Kuki.

"You want us to skip class?" asked Fanny gaping. She had never really done that before. Kuki looked like she would say something, like they didn't have to or anything. Fanny's eyes grew bright and a grin grew on her face as she shook her head. "I like it, let's do it. Let's ask the cafeteria ladies."

They got up and started toward them. With the Delightful Children on the other side of the cafeteria, it was easy to get away with a small interrogation. Fanny seemed to have her own idea as she pulled out two green hair ties from her skirt pocket. She tied her hair into pigtails and walked up to the biggest worker.

Out of ear shot, Kuki could hear her talking cute and innocent. That seemed to work, at least until Fanny came back with a glum look on her face.

"No dice, they just said that the Delightful Dorks had a surprise and put it on all the fifth graders' trays."

"I didn't get a surprise," said Kuki, anger biting away in her voice.

"Kuki, what are you doing talking with Fanny?" asked a voice behind her. It was Abby, holding her own tray. "*Hiccup*!"

"Er, bless ya?" said Fanny, not sure what to say. "Come on, Numbuh 3."

Kuki waved goodbye to her friend before a worried look etched onto her face. "Shouldn't I warn the others?"

"Not until we know what they're doing."

Right, she thought, as they found themselves back in the hallway. Now was the time to make a good plan. "We should probably find Hoagie's office," said Kuki, pulling Fanny along.

"You mean the janitor's closet?" asked Fanny, remembering the last time she went there. Oh, she hated to be called "toots" with all the fiber of her being. That boy would never get his own detective office in this school. "It's a janitor's closet!"

Turning down into a maze of the school hallway both girls went to find the right closet to find hoagie. It was rather simple since they could hear him arguing with a kindergartener about helping with their protest and they were doing it all wrong. Something about their mommy's and daddy's will give the school a good picture, they just wanted their recess.

Kuki shared a look with her friend who just put a hand on her head. Shrugging she waved to Hoagie who looked surprised to see them.

"Hi, *hic-ulp* Kuki. *Hic-ulp* Fanny," he said.

Troubled Kuki looked at Fanny wondering if they should tell him now. She shook her head as Kuki explained that there might be a mystery and that they needed his help. Slowly, Hoagie was shaking his head before gesturing to the two big kids.

"I'm, hic-ulp, helping the kindergarteners with their protest, hic-ulp, but I'll be happy to help you fine girls with your problems right after," said Hoagie hiccuping again. Kuki knew that something had to have been tampered with but what?

Gasping Fanny seemed to have figured it out. Watching Hoagie, she could see the way his mouth would open or his eye would twitch a little. Biting her bottom lip Kuki felt the realization come a lot quicker. There was something in the food at the cafeteria. It was giving all the fifth graders hiccups so they could ruin their pictures. That had to be the "surprise" right?

"The chocolate is what took your hiccups away," said Fanny. "Because it wasn't from the cafeteria. We know how to fix it!"

Why would they want to ruin their classes pictures, thought Kuki, trying to figure it out. Maybe they wanted to take the best picture. She glanced at Hoagie and the kindergartener and then at Fanny.

"I have a plan," she said looking at Fanny. Then turned to Hoagie, "Do you know where the pictures are being taken?"

"The auditorium fifth grader," said the kindergartener looking at them with a slight interest.

Not bothered Kuki just smiled brightly. "Thanks, come on Fanny. Hoagie can you pretty pretty please alert the rest of the team?" she asked very brightly and a bit giddier than usual. She was helping lead a mission.

"Uhh, hic-ulp, sure?" said Hoagie not sure what was going on.

She pulled at Fanny's wrist before heading toward the auditorium. Oh boy oh boy, this would be the first time she figured out something before the rest of her teammates. Peering inside the two girls saw that they were just about to finish up with the fourth graders. They were going to be next in like a half hour.

Next to her Fanny nudged at her to look over to stage left. That was the delightful children getting professionally touched up. The two girls shared a look a bit disgusted at how they were acting.

"Numbuh, hic, three!" said a voice from behind her. Swiveling around she saw Nigel glaring at her. Yay her teammates were here! Rushing over she hugged Wally, Nigel, and Abby seeing as she hadn't seen them most of the day. "Hoagie sent us a, hic, mission through the pencil's what's wrong?"

"It's the delightful children," she said importantly and glanced at Fanny who was acting like she wasn't listening by looking at her nails. "They infected everyone at lunch to give us all the hiccups to ruin our school pictures."

Everyone shared a look with each other not really surprised anymore. After all it was the delightful children, it was expected.

"Figures they'd, hic, ruin pictures for everyone else," said Wally. "Although why the hiccups, why not just blast, hic, our clothes off or something?"

"The kindergarteners, hic-ulp,already did it," said Hoagie helpfully. Or rather not so helpfully.

Kuki waved over to them. "Or maybe it's a way to distract everyone from that," she said pointing to inside the auditorium.

Looking inside they could see their own giant robot being set up. What it was supposed to do was up in the air at the moment but that didn't look so good.

"They really think, hiccup, that we wouldn't figure this, hiccup, out?" asked Abby shaking her head. "Mm, mm, mm."

"I betcha reckon they did," said another voice coming from around the corners. Surrounding them was the six-gum gang. Dixie, Lunk, Runt, Wilber, and Goof all walking out of the shadows.

Turning to face them everyone pulled out a hidden weapon including Fanny. Now it was time to rumble. Shots were fired around them as they tried to fight them off. They were probably being paid in hefty amounts of gum to be doing this. Kuki glanced around and saw Abby facing off with Lunk and Goof tag teaming with Hoagie.

Nigel fighting one on one with Dixie mustard shooting at each others face. They were going to look terrible in their pictures if they didn't do anything. Runt and Wilber fighting off Wally and Fanny.

From behind her she could hear whatever that machine was supposed to do, start up.

"The delightful children are not ruining my picture!" screamed Kuki as she grabbed Wally and Fanny pulling them inside the auditorium. Then turned to Runt and Wilber letting her body go warm and she was seeing red until she could feel Wally and Fanny pull her away from them.

Yes, that form scared them and rightfully so.

"The Kids Next Stupid," said the delightful children as they ran into the auditorium leaving Hoagie, Nigel, and Abby to finish the six-gum gang in the hallway. "And where is the rest of your crew? Did you like our little distraction?"

They leered at her as Kuki leaned back some. They were just creepy, why did Nigel's uncle have to do that to them?! The fourth graders were filing out but that didn't seem to matter to them. Together the lumped together kids had jumped onto their machine and started to fire at the remaining part of the sector.

It was doing various things trying to purposely make them look bad. Firing water to get hair wet, ugly accessories, and even an ugly Christmas sweater or two. Horrified they had turned Fanny who had artfully dodged but not before getting hit with a hideous looking necklace and falling landing on her ankle awkwardly.

"Fanny!" she called rushing over to her friend. That necklace so did not go with her dress not only that but she looked hurt. Focused on her friend she failed to notice their enemy focus on her.

"Kuki, *hic* look out!" called Wally, seeing that the Delightful Children were going to aim their machine right at her. The photographer hiding behind the bright red curtains tried to stay away from the fight.

The asian girl looked up and opened her mouth, not sure what they were going to do to her. From his spot, Wally jumped in front of her, pushing her out of the way. Flying to the other end of the auditorium's stage, she landed where Fanny could easily catch her.

"Wally!" she cried, afraid to see what the Delightful Children's plan was going to be. Wally's clothes seemed to have been blown right off his body. Like that time when they went to face Triple XL in the arctic with Numbuh 30c. His orange polo shirt landing in pieces around him, along with his jeans, his shoes and socks following in suit. He looked kind of cute, like he was in swimsuit… Oh wait… Kuki quickly averted her eyes. They were going to do that to her and ruin her picture! What meanies!

"Numbuh 86, we have to do something!" cried Kuki, looking at her friend, who just sighed.

"Fine, we should probably get our own giant machine to fight them. Or get them away from theirs." She stood up and winced at the pain on her ankle.

"You're hurt."

"Nothing I haven't done before. Let's go," said Fanny as she winced but otherwise fine.

Behind them, some squeaking noises came from the other side of the backstage curtain. A face of a kindergartener peered out. "We can help, we're protesting our teacher anyway by hiding out in here, so they can't do that to us!" said a boy. "I am Chief Colors with Broken Crayons, you can trust us!"

"I say we let them distract the Delightful Children," said Fanny and looked at Kuki. "What do you think?"

"You'll be okay, right?" asked Kuki, concerned for the younger children.

The chief nodded before fully emerging to show that his classmates weren't exactly in their own clothes. Kuki opened her mouth and quickly shut it. What kind of protest were they putting on? Then again, they did say something this morning.

"I have brothers, I've seen weirder," said Fanny getting close to her. Shrugging, Kuki tried to think of another plan to help them.

They looked out at the Delightful Children, who seemed busy yelling at their own machine. "You're supposed to be blasting shirts off, not all the clothes."

"They're distracted, let's go," called Fanny as Kuki raced in front of her, jumping to reach them in time. "Aim for the console."

The two girls were helping each other climb up the back as the kindergarteners were doing a great job. Kuki watched them a bit nervous as the rest of her sector joined them. Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby had helped Wally find his clothes as they had used their 2x4 technology. Phew, thought Kuki, as the younger kids were ushered to leave. That just meant that their class was coming next.

Finally they had reached just behind the delightful children who were already distracted enough. Kuki shared a look with Fanny as she nodded.

"We jump together," said Kuki.

"Wait what?" asked Fanny.

She took her hand and jumped to land on top of the console knocking the power out. Shocked the Delightful Children looked at them. "Miss us?" asked Fanny stomping on their keyboard.

Taking it a step farther Kuki pulled at the blond boy and shook him. "This is for messing with my picture."

Now the robot or whatever it was, was starting to fail. Beneath them they could hear the creeks and cracks and Kuki could just feel herself falling.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twenty minutes later they had Abby go to the treehouse for some of her chocolate supply. All of the other kids finding and eating theirs that wasn't from the cafeteria. As it turned out the Delightful Children had already taken their picture. This was done ahead of time so they could ruin everyone else's apparently.

"Thanks for including me on your mission Kuki," said Fanny passing a chocolate bar to Egbert Eggleston, her ankle wrapped tightly. "That was really fun."

"It wasn't my mission it was ours," she said brightly. "You're the one that figured out the chocolate was going to cure everyone. I'm the one that found that mean robot and that they gave us the hiccups to begin with.

"Yea thanks for helping numbuh 86," said Hoagie. "I only wish I found out sooner."

Around them sector V was passing out more chocolate. Kuki just smiled knowing that she was going to take the best school picture.


End file.
